Wet Dreams
by L's apprentice
Summary: “Ne, what is wet dreams?” asked Mikan innocently...Warning: Rated M 'coz the title speaks at all. NOT for children to read. TWO SHOT! RxR
1. Natsume's Dreams

**A/N**: 1st humor fic:D I hope I'll make you somehow laugh..lol. I don't really have an idea why I wrote this one, but I wish you like it guys. It's rated M 'coz some scenes are pretty hot besides,it will not be rated M if no hot scenes, right?:D but don't expect high quality of Lemon..hehehe.

Natsume is a natural pervert in Gakuen Alice but I made him more pervert this time, not so extreme or in the highest level but just a little more. My rated M story is consider an amateur compare to the other Rated M story here :D.

Oh, this is not only my first ever humor fic but it is also my 1st TWO SHOT fic. So, Enjoy Reading.

.x.x.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, just this naughty story.

Wet Dreams

Chapter 1: Natsume's Dreams

"_Uh…oh…N-Natsume.." a girl with brunette hair moaned between her pants to the raven-haired guy, who is pleasuring her over her body. He gave her light kisses all around, which started on her face down to her jaw, neck, and collarbone, and down… She couldn't help herself arched when his lips are now licking and savouring her sensitive creamy breasts. Her hold to his shoulder tightened, telling him that she heavenly like what he's doing to her right now. "Don't stop, Natsume…Oh…" she whimpered once more._

_No need to say it, as the Black Cat had no plan to stop what he is doing to her, since he got what he wanted. And that is Mikan. On HIS bed. To top it all, making love to her. He raised his head to look to his brunette. He could see lust-filled stares from her auburn eyes. He smirked. He wanted this moment to happen badly. He wandered his eyes once more to her naked perfect body that could match to a goddess or perhaps Aphrodite. Oh, how he love her as a whole. _

_Let's start with her tantalizing innocent auburn eyes, oh how he love those pure innocent eyes, that could be compare to a book that could be read easily. She's sad, he could tell it. She's happy, he could say it. She's lying, he could smirk it. She's in lust? Oh how he damn loved it. Especially, knowing that she could only stare like that to someone in one particular and that is HIM. Only him. Oh how life so satisfying._

_Next in line are her gorgeous lips. Yummy. Those lips always looked inviting to him. Just merely looking at it, he couldn't stop himself licking his own lips, as perverted ideas crosses his minds, on finding ways and styles in devouring those yummy lips. Hmm…next to her lips are her right sizes breasts. Yeah, maybe he kept on teasing her as flat chested but that was before and not anymore now, for they grown-up to the size that is look right for him. He grinned when some thought struck his perverted mind. Now he tasted it, he feels heaven. _

_Next in description is her ever center of-_

"_You're spacing out…" the brunette cut off to his trance. He met her puzzled look._

_He just gave her a smile that was only for her. He came closer to her face to level his. He then gave her light kisses on lips. "I'm not." He denied between kisses. "I'm just thinking of how lucky I am to have you here in my arms…" he told seductively, turning his head to her ear so that he could nibble it. Along the way he could smell what shampoo did she use and it was strawberry-scent. Perfect. "You smell so good too…" He licked her earlobe."...but you tasted even better." He cooed in a very sexy voice._

_Mikan blushed at his sudden compliment. "Mou Natsume…" she whimpered, out of words to pick at the moment._

_Natsume find it amusing for Mikan blushing in all her naked glory. Yeah, he found it amusing, as the same time, found it more-damn arousing on his part. 'Just great.' he thought and without any further pronominal, he kissed her again._

_She responded to his passionate kiss immediately as her hands were massaging his head or ruffling his raven hairs. He groaned, as he let the kiss became a little more intimate, until finally, he stopped devouring her lips, and trailed down kisses to her neck down to collarbone and down more to the top of her breast. He spent much time in there as Mikan let moans in pleasure escaped. _

_Moans and groans could be heard throughout the room, until Natsume decided to make the action more erotic as he slid down from her creamy and full breasts down to her…_

"Knock! Knock!"

"Oh Damn!" the newly awoken Natsume cursed, as he scrambled up immediately towards the banging door. He is now planning some ideas on how to burn unto crisps (with different style) to someone who dare to wake him up from his slumber sleep and to his dream.

Specifically to his…

"Wet dreams again." He mumbled, raking his raven-hairs, while walking towards the door. But, before he could open the door he looked down to himself only to see bulge behind his boxer that proclaimed his arousal. He rolled his eyes. "Just great," grunted Natsume. Then he changed his boxers to a drier one before he finally opened the door, revealing a blonde-haired young man with ocean-blue eyes.

"Hey, Natsume." The blonde greeted to his friend wearing the gentle smile of him.

He raked his raven-hair once more. So the intruder and destructor of his dreams is no other than his best friend Ruka Nogi. 'Just great.' He thought as he took it back the torture ways planned to whomever behind the door. He couldn't dare to lay a fire to his best friend, you know. So now, what's the business his Pheromone Alice friend wanted this weekend?

He opened his door wide enough, motioning him to get inside the room. Ruka stepped in and set himself seated on the couch as Natsume closed the door.

Ruka then voiced out what business he got to Natsume, "You seems to forgot what we planned this day, Natsume," Ruka started.

_'What we planned-?'_ "Argh." He tapped his forehead when he remembered what he's talking about. Yeah, he almost forgot what they had planned to do this day. The plan? Nothing interesting, he just promised to help Ruka repairing the damage barns of animals today.

Ruka smirked when a thought struck his mind. "I think I have an idea why you overslept again and almost forgot this day." He teased, grinning.

'Cunning animal lover.'

The fire caster rolled his eyes. "Shut it, Ruka." He grunted, motioned to go to the bathroom. "I'll just prepare myself." He ended before entering the said room.

Ruka just plastered a mischievous smile, and then shook his head.

.

-۞۞۞-

.

"_You are too slow Natsume!..." Mikan yelled, while running to the raven-haired guy who was running after her. She was giggling and he was smiling. They are currently staying in an exclusive beach that only the two of them are the occupants, as if they were having their honeymoon._

"_I'll gonna catch you, little girl!" Natsume shouted too, making his pace faster to get the brunette who is currently wearing revealing red two-piece that clearly showing her curves to him. Good thing they are alone in the beach and the nice view are for his eyes only. He smirked, when he glimpsed at her sexy butt. 'Perfect.' he commented._

_She pouted. "Mou, Natsume. I'm not a little girl any—Ah!" she tripped on some wood on the way; before she fell flat on the sand Natsume caught her on the waist. But as her butt touched his member, he turned harder more. _

_Mikan shifted her position to face him. She placed her hand on his masculine chest. Uh-oh, bad move. She shows him a grateful smile. "Thanks for catching me…" she whispered, that sounded damn sexy for him. So he turned harder even more adding the fact the look and feel of their position. How erotic._

_He smirked, while big sweats starting to showed up. "You are clumsy as ever, polka-dots…but everything has a price so…" he leaned, crashing the distance between his lips unto hers. He kissed her passionately as if all what he wanted to happen that day should start with an erotic kiss._

_Mikan gasped, but after seconds she responded. Natsume, then, became aggressive as his hands slowly slid up from her waist to her breast. Cupping and squeezing it. Mikan groaned to his actions. Gaining confidence, his other hand move towards her butt, deepening the kiss. Their tongue duel, fighting for dominance. One step closer to the moment of truth-_

Natsume is awakened when he felt someone tugging his sleeves. Plastering a pestered look, he got the manga off from covering his face just to meet up a pair of innocent auburn eyes. 'Just Great…' he thought sarcastically. The girl he's having a dream- _wet dream_ or so- is right here in front of him wearing her usual cheery smile. He felt his ever loyal friend hard again. "Damn." He cursed in a low voice, but loud enough for Mikan to hear it.

"Eh? What did you say Natsume?" she asked, blinking at him.

Natsume seated himself properly. He noticed Ruka's not around. He faced her. "What do you want now, little girl?" he managed to cover his hoarse voice in a pissed off tone.

Mikan pouted. "Mou Natsume. I'm not a little girl any—Ah!" she shrieked, when some Flying Alice student came towards between them, and accidentally hit Mikan on head part as she fell backwards. She closed her eyes tightly, waiting for the impact of the cold floor, but she felt hanging instead. She opened her eyes only to meet up a pair of crimson eyes. Natsume caught her by waist.

"Hn." He uttered, feeling a bit flustered. "Will you be careful once in your life, polka dots?"

Mikan showed him a sheepish smile before letting herself to sit properly, ignoring his remarks, "Thanks for catching me Natsume-kun." she thanked.

Natsume is feeling dumbfounded at the moment. The scene is awfully familiar. 'déjà vu!'.

Just when Koko distracted his thoughts. "You are clumsy as ever but everything has a price so…" he chuckled, after saying.

Natsume sent him a pierce glare. 'Read my thoughts and I'll burn you to crisp.' He threatened dangerously.

Koko sweat dropped. "Oops. Sorry…" he said but before he completely go away he gave Natsume a smirk first and a teasing look with, "Raging hormones." statement. He winked at Mikan too.

Mikan is puzzled with the actions of Natsume and Koko. She faced Natsume to ask. "Ne, what was that all about?"

"None of your business, polka-dots." He answered boringly, standing up, hands on the pockets, and set his footsteps to the doorway, ready to leave the room. While he walked, he could feel the loving and admiring stares from his girl classmates. "Tch,"

"Hey! I'm not yet done talking to you, pervert!" stopped Mikan, following him.

Natsume faced her, with still bored look that his fans club finds it _very _gorgeously, hot and extremely handsome feature of him. Oh who wouldn't? Natsume is one of the hottest guy in the campus. His good looks, wealth, intelligence and skills in fighting are enough to hook every girls heart and go crazy over him. Unfortunately to these girls, their _God_ had already chosen where he would want to set his tantalizing crimson eyes on.

"What now, polka dots? Don't waste my time." He said bluntly.

"Jerk." Mikan mumbled under her breaths, "Will you stop calling me polka-dots? You pervert!" she told it with a clenched fist high to level her face. She looked like ready to eat him now.

Natsume's elegant brow rose, and then smirked after. He drifted his steps towards her, and all of a sudden he flipped her skirt up to peek much to his classmate's gasps, fans club whines, and to the brunette's embarrassment and anger.

"Not polka-dots but kokoro-kara. I see." He muttered while smirking before he went away leaving Mikan in all her fury.

Mikan clenched her fist tightly on air. "Natsume no Hentai!" she yelled in the top of her lungs as she went away chasing Natsume.

The class B sweat dropped. Geez, they should be used to this but still it's a shocking thing for them.

"Idiot." Hotaru uttered while munching her crab-brains crackers.

Yuu hesitantly approached the infamous inventor. "Ahm… Hotaru-chan. Do you think we should follow Mikan-chan?" He asked worriedly.

Before Hotaru could reply Koko interrupted them. "Oh let them, Iinchou. Natsume wanted to be with her…_alone._" he grinned at this.

These words caught the two top students.

"What do you mean, Koko?" Yuu asked.

Hotaru just looked at him in her usual emotionless gaze, but if you look closer there was a hint of curiosity in her amethyst eyes. It seemed Koko knew something interesting. Well, he knew all things that were interesting because of his Mind-reading Alice. So the business here is, Koko might have found out something interesting in Natsume's thoughts.

Koko just grinned. "Just raging hormones…" he chirped before leaving the two wondering.

Yuu put his thumb on his chin in a thinking manner. "Raging hormones?" he asked. "What's the connection with that to Mikan-chan and Natsume-kun?"

If Yuu is in confusion, Hotaru has an evil glinting in her eyes. The mere look at it, you could tell that she knew something about what Koko just said. She sensed money.

.

**-**۞۞۞-

.

The next morning…

"Good Morning Minna-san!" the ever energetic brunette greeted her classmates, with her trademark cheery smile.

Some will greet her back and some will just smile then return to their own business. Then she will greet her ever cold inventor best friend.

"Good Morning Hotaru!" she tried to hug Hotaru but just receive a three shot from her bestfriend infamous Baka Gun. She fell butt hurt on the floor. "Itai!" then Yuu will come to her, offering some help.

"Daijobou, Mikan-chan?" Yuu asked worriedly.

Mikan smiled at him. "I'm alright Iinchou. Thanks." assured Mikan then stood up properly while pouting at Hotaru. "Mou Hotaru. You're meanie—"

She hasn't finished her babbling when she was cut off by the random whines of girls. There it goes walking in all their glory Ruka Nogi and Natsume Hyuuga. "Good Morning, Ruka-pyon!" Mikan greeted the Animal Pheromone Prince.

Ruka smiled. "Good morning too, Sakura-san." He greeted back, without blushing. Oh well, the fancy feeling he once felt for the brunette before has now gone, and he could talk to her without blushing anymore, besides he develop some feeling towards…

Click!

Hotaru put down the camera, and then show a smirk at now blushing Ruka while staring at her. "Nice poise, Nogi." She said in her usual monotone voice.

"I-Imai…" he muttered as his face was blushing now.

Mikan smiled at the sight of them, when she felt someone banged her shoulder. It was Natsume. "Hey!" she called, following him who motioned to sit down to their seats at the back of the classroom.

"What?" he harshly responded. He seemed in a bad mood, like he seemed always anyway.

Mikan ignored his mood and just faced him with her sweet smile. "Good morning." She greeted.

Natsume seemed taken aback by her smile. His mood became softer all of a sudden. "Hn," He responded only, making Mikan pouted at his reply.

"Mou Natsume you should greet back or at least smile." She insisted.

Natsume smirked. "Why would I?"

Before Mikan could object, Koko appeared from nowhere. "Believe me Mikan, he has something more than a greeting or smile for you…" Koko said, grinning.

Mikan was confused. "Oh yeah, Koko? Like what?"

Koko's grin widened, and opened his mouth to say the word when he smelt something was burning. "Ahh!" he shrieked, when he found his hair in flames, he ran immediately to the Water Alice student.

Mikan looked suspiciously to Natsume, who was currently covering his face with his trusty manga. "You should not do that to Koko, Natsume. We were still talking too." She scolded, sitting beside him.

"Hn."

Natsume, after awhile, moved the manga slightly down to see the brunette sideways. As usual, he had these wet dreams about her once more. He didn't know why he's having some erotic scenes with Mikan in his dream lately. And all are lovemaking scenes, for goodness sake! It didn't fail and each time he laid his eyes on her, he felt lusted at the moment, and it took a lot of effort for him to control himself before he attacked her and corner her with his steamy and passionate kisses. Yeah, he admit he developed some feelings to the brunette since their childhood days, and he is still on, and still jealous wherever some male friend who'll come closer to her. That maybe explained his possessiveness to her that made it to the point of fantasizing her.

He licked his lips unconsciously; as he remembered what kind of wet dream he had this cold morning…

_They were making out inside the classroom. They are alone and enjoying each other's company. Natsume's kisses deepened to her as he forcefully thrusted his tongue to her mouth. Mikan gasped, giving him the full opportunity to let his little thing slip unto her mouth. He was enjoying every bit of it as his hands now were roaming around her body. He cursed silently to their clothes, and he badly needed to get rid of the nuisance in their making out. Immediately. His hand moved towards her legs, massaging it up and down then it trailed up to under her skirt. Mikan didn't seem noticed the sudden trace of his hand 'coz she's too drowsy to think of anything else except Natsume's passionate kisses on her. Giving him the chances in this situation. His hands that seemed have their own mind move to the hemline of her underwear and move it down. _

_Mikan's eyes snapped open, and widened to his action as she pulled her lips away. She's blushing, as Natsume's smirking. "You sneaky bastard…" he heard her said._

_He smirked once more, as he clutched her closer to him, and move his head to nibble unto her ear. "Oh I know you want it as much as I want. So stop playing games, little girl." he whispered sexily._

_Mikan pouted at him, and licked her own lips, teasing him. "You really are a pervert." _

_Natsume this time smiled at her. _"_So do I_. _Now..." his crimson orbs were glinting with playfulness as he laid her on the table…_

"Hey Natsume!" Mikan snapped to the spacing out fire caster.

_'Crap!'_ Natsume immediately sat up properly, as he raked his raven hairs. He spaced out thinking of his dream. 'Tsk. This is getting bad.'

"You're drooling, Hyuuga." A cold voice interrupted.

Natsume's brow rose, at the remarks given by the infamous inventor who was currently sipping her crab-brains juice.

Hotaru after sipping the juice smirked at Natsume, then approached her bestfriend to said something. "Be careful, Mikan.." She glanced at him. "…especially when you are around _him._" she warned, giving emphasis on her last word before leaving.

Mikan once again become confused. "Mou, I don't understand people today…"

Natsume shook his head at her. "Hn." The only thing he said, before covering his good features once again by his manga.

.

**-**۞۞۞-

.

"I wonder what people are up to now?" Mikan asked herself along the corridor. She is puzzled of how Koko and Hotaru's behavior this day, and Natsume's constant spacing out too and why he kept staring to her once in awhile. She became conscious and confused at the same time. She wanted to know the answer but when she's asking about it…

"_Idiot," Hotaru just muttered. Geez, she sometimes didn't understand why they end up being best friend…_

_Ruka would just blushed and answer her with, "Don't bother to think of it, Sakura,"…_

"_Because Mikan—Ah!" before Koko could continue his words, Natsume would set fire to his hair or to his clothes. Poor Koko…_

So she came up to the conclusion that they are hiding something from her. And she's damn curious to know the answer.

In the end of the hallway she saw Otonashi, her classmate with Future-telling Alice. Then a thought struck her mind. Great! Maybe Otonashi knew the answer of her question.

She ran towards her silver-haired classmates excitedly. "Otonashi-chan!" Mikan called out loudly.

The fortune teller beamed at her. "Why Mikan-chan?" she asked dreamily.

Mikan smiled sheepishly, while scratching her hair at the back. "Hehe...Ahm, I just wanted to find an answer to my question. Will you help me?"

Otonashi blinked at her. "I think you need a teacher and not a fortune-teller to find your answer, Mikan-chan." She simply stated.

"But Mr. Narumi is not around and I know that you could help me of what's bothering me like what you did few years back regarding Ji-chan." She insisted.

Otonashi smiled. "If that's what you want…" She responded before using her Alice. All of a sudden, a boy with guitar appeared from nowhere and started to pluck the guitar, as they began to dance in unrhythmically steps.

Mikan was forced to dance with her, and after seemed long minutes they stopped, making Mikan running her breaths, while Otonashi just remain calm and collected, concentrating on her Alice. Mikan really didn't understand what's with the dance in Otonashi's Alice, but anyway she waited for her patiently.

Then Otonashi opened her eyes to look at Mikan. She seemed found an answer now. Deliberately she held Mikan's collar tightly and in a defiant voice, stated, "There's gonna happen to you in the near future, Mikan-chan. You better be careful…" She voiced out mysteriously.

Mikan was puzzled even more. "Huh? What do you mean Otonashi-chan?"

Otonashi let go her collar and flipped her hair. "I just saw some strange things gonna happen to you." She stared at her intensely."Piece of advice, Mikan-chan…"

"Y-yeah? What is it?"

Otonashi smiled. "To prevent something bad gonna happen you should follow what I'm gonna say to you…"

Automatically she nodded.

"You must first know who is really bothering you. Second what is bothering to who. And lastly find out a solution…" She continued then turned her back to her. "Ja ne!" she left now.

Mikan placed her hand to her chin in a thinking matter. "Who's the source of what's bothering me?" _'Natsume!'_ her mind yelled the answer. "Yeah. It was Natsume but what's bothering him?" she asked, while she started to walk. If she'll ask directly Natsume, he would just shove her out or burn her. If she goes to her best friend, she would just shot her out. She's left no choice but to go to Koko. She smiled widely. 'Yeah, Koko!' Koko will be the best resort. He know everythings, 'coz he could read everybody's mind including Natsume.

Leaving happily she start to search for Koko.

.x.x.

* * *

_L's: Please leave a review. Flames and Ice Reviews are welcome…ciao!_


	2. Mikan's Little Conclusion

**A/N: **This should be a One Shot story only but I find it very long so I divided it to two :D Thanks for reading the first one. Enjoy Reading.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just this naughty story.

Wet Dreams

Chapter 2: Mikan's Little Conclusion

Koko was playing basketball with his good friend Kitsuneme, and the others when he saw Mikan approaching. He stopped playing and went immediately to the brunette. At the sight of her he immediately smiled, a sheepish smile specifically. He could tell that something is bothering her.

"Koko!" Mikan called out.

"Hey, Mikan-chan!" he greeted, grinning.

Mikan without roaming around the bush said what she wanted from him. "Ne Koko, what's bothering Natsume?" she asked directly.

Koko's grin widened as he looked left and right to his side, as if searching if Natsume's around, when he was sure that no Black Cat around, he whispered unto Mikan's ear. "Wet Dreams." He watched at her puzzled look before leaving Mikan and went back to continue playing basketball. He was laughing madly inside. How fun playing Mikan's denseness, he was sure that Mikan had no idea of the words he said awhile ago.

"Huh?" Mikan mumbled after Koko left her. "Wet Dreams?" she asked herself, before leaving the gym. 'What is that?'

.

**-**۞۞۞-

.

"Wet dreams. Wet dreams." Mikan is busy thinking while walking. The two words are new to her. She went to the library earlier, but the Library was closed and under renovation. Too bad. Mikan had no chance knowing what it is. 'Natsume is the source. Wet Dreams is the reason. Find out a solution? Is Natsume having wet dreams? Is that really a big problem?' she asked confusedly that she hadn't notice, she just bumped to someone. She fell butt on the floor. "Itai!" she whined. She looked up to see who bumped her, only to find out it is Youichi.

"You-chan," She said, standing up.

"You seemed spacing out, Mikan-nee." The Spirit Manipulator noticed, hands on the pockets.

Mikan smiled at him. "There's just something bothering me." She put her finger on her cheek, thinking again.

Youichi's brow rose. It seemed Mikan is really concentrating on that thing. "Ne, Mikan-nee…" He called. Mikan looked at him. "What's bothering you?" he asked.

Mikan stared at Youichi for awhile, then a thought struck her mind. "That's it!" she blurted aloud, before kneeling down to level Youichi. She held Youichi's shoulders. Youichi is like Natsume in so many ways, so, it means Youichi is a genius too. Probably he knew something about wet dreams. "You-chan, what is wet dreams?" she asked directly, staring unto Youichi's olive-green eyes.

Youichi blinked. "Why you asked, Mikan-nee?" He asked, a little bit embarrassed.

"Because I need to find out what's bothering Natsume and wet dreams is what bothering him but I don't know what wet dreams is." she explained.

Youichi nodded. "I understand." The young boy said. He paused for awhile before he continued, "I sometimes have wet dreams too." He confessed.

Mikan's eyes widened. "You do?" she said unbelievably. Turning to Youichi was a good thing. Youichi's a genius!

Youichi turned his back to Mikan, as a tint of pink shade visible on his cheek. "It's embarrassing Mikan-nee to have wet dreams."

Mikan's eyes twitched as she stood up properly. "Why embarrassing?"

The Spirit Manipulator faced her and walked towards her. "Because…" he tugged Mikan's collar down to whisper to her ear.

Mikan is nodding as she listened tentatively to Youichi's saying, then after realization, her eyes widened in shock as her jaw dropped. "Oh God, Natsume still doing that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Youichi!" they heard someone called.

Youichi looked at Mikan. "I need to go now, Mikan-nee." He said, as he gave Mikan a peck of kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"I can't believe Natsume still doing that…" She shook her head still in disbelief. "Poor Natsume. I should find a solution as soon as possible" She defiantly decided, taking her steps to a particular place.

.

.

**-**۞۞۞-

.

The next morning…

The skies are so clear indicating a sunny day. Trees are swinging slowly, leaves are falling softly. Birds are chirping sweetly. The river is flowing deliberately. Mr. Bear is in the mood to clean neatly. The flowers are blooming beautifully. The animals are resting calmly. The students went to their classrooms happily. And our brunette walked in her classroom cheerfully.

As usual she's in a cheery mood. She greeted her classmates a pleasant morning before she went to her seats at the back. Natsume is there already, which she find unusual. He used to come in school after she arrived. She threw a satisfying smile at the flame caster, who seemed taking a nap, 'coz as usual he's in his favorite position. Manga on his face, hands behind his head and feet on the table. Tsk. Bad boy.

She sat beside him, and waited for Mr. Narumi to come. She glanced at her bag, where something important was hidden, and then she smiled again.

While Natsume-er-is just in his dreamland…

_He was sick and staying in the hospital. He felt lonely 'coz no one came to visit him. All his family are on vacation and none of them know he met an accident. But Kami is still good because He sent a…_

"_Good Morning Natsume-kun!" a sexy voice greeted happily._

…_damn sexy and gorgeous nurse to take care of him._

_Nausea hit him, as he stared at the sexy brunette nurse. He couldn't think straight, as the same time felt horny now, in just a glimpse of her cleavage. He licked his own lips unconsciously._

"_Kami-sama, Natsume! You have epistaxis!" Mikan said worrily, while getting a tissue to wipe his nosebleed. But as she came closer to him, and as her boobs touched his chest, he groaned and couldn't control himself anymore. He pulled her to him, and forcefully laid her down on the Hospital bed._

"_N-Natsume-kun…" the words slip unto her mouth. Throwing a scared look at the handsome patient of her._

_Natsume just shown an evil smirk, as he human caged her. He bent down to near his lips to her. "I want you…" he whispered hoarsely, as he licked her lips._

_Mikan gasped as something like electricity running throughout her body. She felt something funny inside her tummy too._

_Natsume is very much aware of the changes in her body. He grinned. What he wants, he gets. He stopped licking her lips, as he fully kissed her now. He could hear her moans, so, in return he pressed more his body to her, feeling her curves. He could feel her hardened nipple against his chest. 'Just great…' He thought naughtily, as his hands took the liberty to touch her body. Coincidentally, the radio in the room played the music, 'I Wanna Love You' by Akon. It seemed the song is his confidante, as he became aggressive, for he started to strip the clothes of the sexy nurse._

_Mikan's seemed enjoying what he's doing to her, so, she just let him do what he wanted in her. She would just let a moan escaped her waiting lips and ruffled his raven hairs. But, when he started to strip her nursing uniform, she became aggressive, too, as she run her hands to feel his biceps and triceps, then went to his masculine chest, touching it._

_Natsume let out a groaned as he deepened the kiss now. He slanted his face to take an angle in giving her a passionate kiss. They were having give and take truce now. So whatever gonna happen now should be perfect._

_Hmm...Natsume doesn't need any medications now 'coz a caring sexy nurse is enough to be his medicine…_

"Uh..oh…" Natsume moaned, as he moved, causing his manga to fell down.

Mikan glanced at Natsume, and noticed that he was having as if difficulty in breathing. She gasped, as she shook his shoulder lightly. "Natsume!" she called out, 'Oh my God, probably his limitless Alice is attacking again!'

Natsume slowly opened his crimson eyes, only to meet up a pair of worried auburn eyes. He immediately seated properly.

"Are you alright?" Mikan asked softly, wiping the sweats on his forehead. He could tell she's worried.

Natsume blinked at her actions then, "Yeah. Why?"

Mikan put down her hand then show him a relief smile. "Thanks goodness. I thought your pain attacks you again when I heard moans from you…"

Natsume wanted to blush but kept silent instead when suddenly he heard someone chuckling. He glared at Koko directly.

Koko stopped laughing just to grin. "Mou, Mikan-chan. You really are innocent…" The Mind-Reader said, shook his head. "Too bad _someone _is corrupting the image of it."

"Huh?" she asked, completely looking oblivious.

Before Koko could say any further, Natsume set some of his yellow hair strands in flames. The mind-reader shrieked then ran _again_ to the Water Alice classmate.

Mikan gazes followed Koko's path before looking back at Natsume.

"What?" the fire caster asked hoarsely to her.

Mikan neared her face to him and in a low voice she asked, "You are not having wet dreams now, are you?"

Natsume's eye widened to her words, then after few seconds it came back to normal. "W-what are you talking, polka-dots?" he asked wryly. Crimson eyes are wandering, taking notice if someone heard her question to him.

Mikan pouted as she leaned on the chair now. "Don't call me polka-dots, pervert,"

Natsume looked back at her then he smirked. "." he teased. _'Geez. How did she know about wet dreams?'_

Mikan glared at him, when she remembered something. "Oh!" she gasped, opening her bag to get the thing.

Natsume wanted to laugh at the moment. The girl surely changed her moods drastically. He was about to tease her again when she turned to him again, with a gift tied in a red ribbon. She is smiling to him too. His brow rose, 'What this silly girl planning to do now?'

"Here." She said, placing the gift on his lap.

"Mikan is giving Natsume a present!" one of their classmates shouted in the room, making their other classmates stopped what their business doing now, and set their attention to the two.

"Sakura is giving Natsume a gift?"

"Why? Is Natsume's birthday today?"

Hotaru just looked at her blushing best friend while eating her crab-brains cookies. She guessed that Mikan is uncomfortable now to the type of attention she got. Her gaze shifted to the stiffened Natsume, she smirked now while standing up from her seat, and then went towards the crowded two, carrying her trusty-handy camera. She sensed money.

Ruka carrying his usagi moved also to the two. Curious about what the commotion all about and the gift on his best friend lap.

Mikan sweat dropped. This was out of her plan. Well, she planned to give the present to Natsume _secretly_ and _silently, _but it was all ruined. No time backing off now. She gave a glimpse on Natsume, she couldn't tell what the flame caster was thinking now.

"Sakura…" A very dangerous voice called behind her, causing the fine hairs on her nape stiffened. With a worry-fake smile, she looked at the source.

"P-Permy…"

Sumire Shouda looked at her like she's going to eat her now alive. Hands on hips while green perm hairs were spreading like Medusa's hair. "I knew it! You like our Natsume-sama!" she pointed. Natsume fans club were glaring at her in synchronize motion.

Geez. She really didn't understand them sometimes, what do the big deal giving Natsume a gift?

"Shut it up, hag." A very cold voice of Natsume interrupted, making Sumire cried in waterfalls, and the rest of fans club members. He just breaks their hearts into pieces.

The rest of the students laughed then shouted…

"Open it now Natsume!" Koko shouted grinning.

"Yeah! Open it!"

"Open! Open!"

Natsume smirked then gave Mikan a teasing look. "You like me, polka-dots…" He told, making Mikan blushed further, before he slowly opened the gift in a thrilling moment.

The students held their breaths while waiting for Natsume to completely open the gift. They are used to Mikan giving gifts to her friends, but it made them extra curious when it comes to Natsume. They are very much aware that the two somehow developed feelings to each other, and they hoped that they already realized and admitted it. It's already three years, afterall.

Hotaru raised her camera to get a good angle in capturing the moment of truth, while Ruka stayed beside her without noticing it.

While Mikan looked at her lap like it was the most interesting in the world to look at. She was blushing, while thinking, 'Did I do the right thing giving him that?' she asked herself. After long seconds, she felt silence enveloped the room. She raised her face, and saw her classmates in weird reactions, and Hotaru smirking while clicking and clicking her camera. She looked now at Natsume, and saw him covering his crimson eyes by his long raven bangs, while in his hands was what inside the present she gave.

"What the hell is this?" a deep voice asked _dangerously_, waving the white thing she just gave.

Mikan blinked at Natsume. "Diaper,"

Natsume's crimson eyes stared at her now _hard and dangerous. _"And why are you giving me this?" he asked bluntly.

Her classmates started to sweat dropped to the scenes. This is not _so_ good.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "B-because you are having wet dreams."

Natsume blushed to her answer as her classmates gasped in surprise, then all of a sudden a loud chuckle could be heard in the room, breaking the long silence trance. It's from Koko.

He was laughing madly. "God Mikan, I can't believe you!" he blurted, still laughing, until he smell again his hair burning. "Ah!" he shrieked and ran again to the Water Alice student.

Someone tapped Mikan's shoulder. It's Hotaru. "Hey Mikan, where this started?" asked the inventor, amused.

Mikan placed her finger to her chin innocently. "It started when I wondered why Natsume seemed bother of something. I asked for help to Otonashi-chan and she said source, reason and solution to prevent bad things gonna happen. Koko said Natsume is having wet dreams and Youichi—"

"Youichi?" Ruka interrupted, but just hit by Hotaru's Baka Gun.

"There's such a word continuation, Nogi." she said emotionlessly, nodding at Mikan to continue.

She closed her eyes to continue to remember the event. "I asked You-chan what wet dreams is, he answered…"

"_Because Mikan-nee wet dreams is when you urinate in your own bed while having dreams. It is so embarrassing Mikan-nee 'coz it should be for babies only and not for adults. I guess Natsume-nii is in that stage still… " _

"…so to help Natsume. I bought diaper to Central town and give it to him secretly but you came over guys and found out my gift." She sighed after telling. She's too busy detailing that she hadn't notice her classmates went out the classroom (being shooed by _someone_). She opened her eyes only to found herself alone in the classroom with Natsume smirking, while still waving the diaper in front of his handsome face.

'Where's Hotaru and the others?'

"I see." Natsume said nodding. He stood up and caught her wrist to let her stood up too, which she obliged.

Mikan bit her lower lip. "Are you angry to me, Natsume? I just did that because I'm bothered and wanted to help you." She explained.

She saw him near his face to her ear. "You innocent stupid ugly polka-dotted girl."

Mikan flinched and reddened her face in annoyance. "Hey!" she pouted, as she turned her back to him just to be pulled by Natsume again.

"I'm not done with you polka-dots." He said as he pulled her closer. She's about to open her mouth to object, when cut off by Natsume. "Thanks for the gift."

Mikan blinked at him, wondering his sudden change choice of words, then showed him a smile after. "You like it?" she asked gleamily. Happy to hear that from Natsume.

Natsume chuckled a bit at her reaction. "Hn." He said then whispered again to her ear. "I'm glad it's you I'm having wet dreams on…" He licked her earlobe, causing Mikan jumped in surprise. The sensitive fine hairs on her ear rose, as her cheeks flushed.

He put his hands on his pockets, and set his steps towards the door. When he was already there he looked once more at still standing brunette. He showed a smirk to her. "Oh by the way, polka. This diaper…" he waved the diaper on his left hand. "…it's a nice idea if you're the one who will place it to me…" he playfully winked at her."…and this…." he raised his right hand on the air holding the…

Mikan jaw dropped at the view of what Natsume is waving now. "You pervert! Give it back to me!" she yelled as she ran towards him but unfortunately she tripped down. She immediately covered her skirt, and glared at the grinning Natsume. "You pervert…"

Natsume bent down at her, and gave her a peck of kiss full on the lips much to her surprise. " Someday…" he looked at her sexily. "I will be the one to place this polka-dotted panty to you, little girl… " he whispered as he dropped the panty he ripped awhile ago on her lap before leaving while smirking, licking his lips.

.

-END-

.

* * *

_**L's**__: What ya think? Did I pass your taste?..lol:D . Please leave a Review. Flames and Ice Reviews are very much welcome...ciao!_

_edited: 02/02/2011_


End file.
